1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer peripherals and, particularly, to a computer mouse capable of working without a support surface and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of the main input devices for a computer, computer mice have become an inseparable part of desktop computer systems. A standard mouse needs to work in tandem with a support surface, which is not completely convenient. 3D mice can work without a support surface, however, 3D mice are relatively expensive.